1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a studio lighting system, in which light substantially completely envelops an object to be photographed or digitally captured; and more particularly, to a studio lighting system in which multiple zones of lighting are controlled through multiple dimming circuits so as to achieve desired lighting scenes, and more particularly, to a studio lighting system, where a desired lighting scene is recordable and reproducible.
Also, the present invention relates to a studio lighting system which includes independently movable modules, i.e., shooting table, a rear cove, and an overhead wrap-around cove, each carrying dimmable light sources, which in combination thereof, form a lighting envelope surrounding an object to be photographed or digitally captured and positioned on the shooting table, so that a desired lighting scene is obtained.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a studio lighting system in which each light source has a clear gel holder that covers the entire light source for receiving and holding a colored, neutral density, or opaque gel between the light source and the diffusing material to provide a wide variety of shadings to achieve optimized aesthetic results of photographs or digitally captured images.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of different studio lighting systems have been developed to provide desired lighting of an object to be photographed. It is common in the art of photography to provide a lighting environment in which light completely surrounds an object to be photographed through a diffusing screen mounted between the light source and the object. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,640 discloses a photographic lighting apparatus which includes a light box having an outer wall and an inner wall which comprises a cylindrical diffusing screen surrounding the object to be photographed. The outer wall is octagonal in shape, with light sources installed in each of the facets of the octagonal outer wall. The light box is generally horizontally disposed and held by cables. The object to be photographed is supported on a shooting table centrally of the circular inner wall. Each light source is variable in intensity so the light level around the diffusing screen can be varied. Each of the cables the light box is carried on, is individually adjustable so the height and the attitude of the light box can be varied.
Another lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,396. This lighting system includes a box-like housing which has an open side which is closed by a frosted diffusion lens and a reflector mounted interiorly of the housing. This reflector is a rigid structural member that includes a curved rear wall having corrugations which define pockets for receiving the fluorescent tubes that are used in the system as the light sources. A retainer plate is disposed between the fluorescent tubes and the diffusion lens. Attached to the reflector is an appropriate number of ballasts that contain electronics to generate high-speed fluorescent lighting.
Although the above-discussed Patents disclose concave holders for light sources providing light to envelop, at least partially, the object to be photographed or observed, it is difficult to reproduce a lighting pattern created for an object to be photographed several times.
A prior art lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,439, which makes it possible to reproduce a lighting condition practically limitless number of times, thereby shortening photographic time and allowing for less experienced photographers to create reasonable quality photographs. The prior art lighting equipment of this reference includes a frame, one top lighting fixture provided on the upper side of the frame, and two lower lighting fixtures provided on both sides of the frames. These lighting fixtures irradiate an object placed on the top side of the frame, from the upper side and both sides thereof. Ideal locations of the light fixtures may be determined for mimic subjects of various characteristics by a skilled photographer. The location and illumination data obtained are then stored in computer memory. When an actual object is placed in the same position as the mimic subject for photographing, data for a mimic subject having characteristics closest to the actual object are selected from the computer memory, and the light fixtures are automatically oriented accordingly in response to some type of computer control. The light fixtures are mounted on holding members which extend from the top side of the frame length and the position is telescopically and pivotally adjustable. In such a system, the lighting fixtures are reversibly slidable. Despite a certain contribution into the art of photography, the discussed prior art lighting system constitutes a somewhat complicated and inconvenient apparatus for adjusting the position of three lighting fixtures and is not usable when a higher number of light sources are needed for lighting an object to be photographed. Additionally, as it is readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, this prior art system lacks uniformity in lighting an object to be photographed.
A lighting control system which operates to control multiple zones of lighting through multiple dimming circuits so as to achieve a desired lighting scene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,322. The present system includes a plurality of control units which collectively operate to multiplex digital lighting control information on a communications link. Each control unit includes a plurality of zone intensity actuators which are manipulatable to vary the lighting intensity of an associated lighting zone. A central lighting control panel includes a processor which is programmed to assign a preselected dimming circuit to any one of the zone intensity actuators when that particular actuator is manipulated according to a predetermined sequence. The system disclosed in this Patent, although disclosing the control of the luminous output from a large number of lighting fixtures grouped together in some manner to define various zones of light, fails, however, to suggest structures holding these dimming light sources, which would provide light enveloping an object to be photographed.
None of the prior art lighting systems discussed in the previous paragraphs disclose a lighting system providing for enveloping of an object to be photographed, i.e., front and side of the object, background under the object, tops of the object, upper portion of the background, accomplished by independently movable and interpositionable modules, i.e., shooting table, rear cove and an overhead wrap-around cove, each carrying dimmable light sources in predetermined interrelationships to provide an optimized aesthetic photographic effect.
Furthermore, there was no suggestion in any of the above-discussed systems that a photographer can "color gel" or block the light sources from behind the diffusing material by the unique arrangement provided by the subject Patent Application system including a clear gel holder that covers the entire light source for placement of any type of colored, neutral density or opaque gel (filter) anywhere over the light source with the exception of underneath the diffusing material.
Also, none of the system discussed above disclose a lighting system which would envelop an object with precisely measurable and repeatable light patterns using the settings on a control panel which carries information on a kind and position of gels (filters) disposed over a light source. Despite the demonstrated benefits of photographic lighting systems of the prior art, such fail to disclose or even suggest the above advantageous features as is provided by the subject Patent Application system, herein described.